Rasguña las piedras
by jota.w
Summary: Ginny... Quiero estar contigo así.., para siempre. Pero, ¿cuan largo era para siempre? Song-fic de la cancion rasguña las piedras de Sui generis.


Ginevra escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas y el constante gorgoteo de la lluvia al chocar contra el lago,… los gritos, el llanto. No importaba cuanto lo deseara si al cerrar los ojos siempre iba a estar ahí, presente como aquella tarde que todo había terminado… se había extinguido en un suspiro y no había para ella algo mas certero y doloroso que esa verdad. La guerra, el sufrimiento de centenares de familias, la preocupación, el miedo, la angustia… habían terminado y con ello también su pasión, su razón de vida. Recordaba el momento en que sus ojos verdes se habían apagado, ausentes, y la vida de ambos se había ido en ese último suspiro. La guerra había terminado y Harry había muerto para darle una vida a ella, una vida que no sentía, no sin Harry. No sin su Harry.

_Rasguña las piedras._

Detestaba a ese ser que le había arrebatado lo que mas quería, al que aun osaban llamar _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, para ella no era más que un lastimero que había sucumbido ante la justicia de un joven que supo que la verdad estaba en el amor que profesaba. ¡Injusticia! Eso es lo que era. Una infamia, un engaño, una cruel broma de todos, un mal chiste. Harry, Harry, Harry… aun recordaba el funeral; rodeada de gente dándole un pésame que a ella le importaba un bledo. Palabras que no valían nada dentro de su corazón de niña. Hipócritas que no conocían el dolor que se cernía sobre ella.

_Detrás de las paredes  
que ayer te han levantado  
te ruego que respires todavía.  
Apoyo mis espaldas y espero que me abraces  
atravesando el muro de mis días._

Te apoyo. Entiendo el dolor que significa. Entiendo la sangre, la desesperación. Te entiendo. Eran frases que realmente no comprendía; porque que entendieran no importaba. Entender no los hacia capaces de experimentar lo que sentía, entender es una estupidez que no significa nada... porque entender no es sentir lo mismo, no es acompañar. Entender te sirve para llenar un examen, para responder una prueba, no para decir entiendo tu dolor.

_Y rasguña las piedras,  
y rasguña las piedras.  
y rasguña las piedras hasta mí._

Recordaba su último día juntos… tan cercano y tan lejano como ahora. Un cuarto, una chimenea y dos jóvenes amándose una y otra vez. Los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, jadeos… que momento tan hermoso y frágil. Que dulzura profesaban sus labios al compás de sus cuerpos, cuando el rose de su pecho en el de él no hacia mas que enloquecerla. Tanto amor, tanta pasión y tanta inocencia entremezcladas entre piernas, brazos y caderas erosionando a un tiempo las paredes de su cuerpo y alma. Y sus palabras, esas palabras que estaban marcadas a fuego en su corazón.

-_ Ginny. …Quiero estar contigo así.., para siempre._

Pero… ¿cuan largo era para siempre?

_Apenas perceptibles, escucho tus palabras  
se acercan las bandas de rock & roll  
y sacuden un poco las paredes gastadas  
y siento las preguntas de tu voz.  
_

Solo las palabras que se murieron con los minutos fueron la compañía inmediata y el consuelo de esa lejanía tan mortífera. Pero entonces volvían sus memorias al entierro, donde figuraba ella con la frente en alto; mas pálida que de costumbre, con un leve temblor en el labio y las lagrimas que caían solas y se confundían con la lluvia de esos días. Recordaba el cuerpo de Harry bajando a su tumba, y que lentamente, poco a poco, era cubierto con cal y tierra al igual que el agujero ocupado por su corazón. Entonces… el descontrol; junto al grito de su propia garganta desgarrando el aire. Escarba, escarba, escarba. Tierra en las uñas, en las manos, en los codos. Solo deseaba seguir escarbando hasta llegar a él. Pero algún par de manos impetuosas la detuvieron, la abrazaron, la asfixiaron... y lloro.

_Y rasguña las piedras,  
y rasguña las piedras.  
y rasguña las piedras hasta mí. _

Ya habían sido dos meses de aquello. Ella observaba a sus amigos y también se observaba a sí misma aparentando espontaneidad, disimulando una felicidad eclipsada por la desgracia de saberse fraccionada, disfrazando un rostro alicaído por uno divertido. Porque ese era un tiempo de paz y armonía, de felicidad y amor, a pesar de los trajes de luto que la cubrían constantemente. Todo en ella era una infamia. Todo en ella era dolor. Solo fingir sentirse igual de animada que los demás por cobardía a que pudiesen juzgarla de apocada. En verdad quedaban muchos aspectos oscuros sobre ella que sus amigos ni siquiera imaginaban. Entonces fingir fue la única acción que ejercitaba todos los días, elongar y flexionar el músculo de la mentira para que no la lastimasen.

_Y si estoy cansado de gritarte  
es que sólo quiero despertarte._

No hay nada mas digno de lastima que el autoengaño. El sueño se rompe, cuando, al levantar los brazos para abrazarle se encuentra con que ya se ha ido. Pero ahora tiene algo más, ahora no esta tan sola… ahora ella, Ginevra Potter, debía velar por alguien más; por ese par de pequeños ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban desde abajo imbuidos en una inocencia enternecedora. Habían pasado ya nueve largos meses y sentía que la vida le regalaba una segunda oportunidad, que le regalaba eso que creía le había sido arrebatado.

_Y por fin veo tus ojos  
que lloran desde el fondo  
y empiezo a amarte con toda mi piel._

Y ella, sin saberlo, empezaba una nueva vida sin dolor, ni piedras, ni añoranza. Sin llanto y ropas negras... sin el tras su mente, pero con el en el pecho, corriendo junto a su sangre. Es en mañanas como esas en las que se cuela la esperanza. Se bulle y marea hasta el punto de que parece real. Y ella sonríe como si nada. Sonríe porque el esta ahí, porque el esta en sus sueños, en su mente, en su corazón, en su alma, en su piel… y esta ahí por siempre, frente a ella, de una forma tan extraña como la vida misma.

_Y escarbo hasta abrazarte  
y me sangran las manos  
pero qué libres vamos a crecer._

Ahí estaba Harry, necesitándola mucho más que nunca. Y ella iba a estar ahí por siempre, porque era su deber, porque le nacía de corazón, porque no importaba el dolor, la nostalgia o el tiempo que jamás se podría recuperar. No importaba porque el estaba ahí y lo cuidaría para siempre. Con sus ojos verde esmeralda, su pelo negro como una pequeña pelusita en la cabeza y su piel, blanca y suave, agarrándole un dedo protectoramente.

_Y rasguña las piedras,  
y rasguña las piedras.  
y rasguña las piedras hasta mí.  
Y rasguña las piedras,  
y rasguña las piedras.  
y rasguña las piedras hasta mí._

Estaba ahí como su hijo, Harry D. Potter. Y estaba _para siempre_.


End file.
